warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Draconite Lords
The Draconite Lords are a loyalist Space Marine chapter, founded in early M38 as a Successor Chapter of the Rogue Angels Chapter, but due to an Administratum error, the origins of their gene-seed is unknown as it can only be traced back two Foundings before gaps in the records appear. They were subsequently lost in a Warp Storm in late M39. Background The Draconite Lords are a force of errant crusaders, traveling the galaxy in search of the enemies of the Emperor - their main objective has always been to seek out and destroy renegades, traitors and the forces of Chaos. During their last recorded campaign against the Forces of Chaos that were spilling out of a rift in space, known as the Sea of Pugnacity, the entirety of the Draconite Lords Chapter was called to the frontline, when the unthinkable happened - they Chapter fleet became trapped when warp storms suddenly snapped the fissure closed, sealing them within the swirling tempest of the warp. Chapter Organisation They have no 'reserve' companies, but 10 full active companies, each with it's own allocation of Scout Initiates, Devastators and so on. The exact organisation of each company is decided upon by the Company Captain, based on his favoured combat strategies. Each company patrols independently, meeting occasionally for grand feasting days when the High Lords (Company Captains, Chaplains, Librarians and the Chapter Master) meet to discuss new and ongoing campaigns. Gene-Seed Although their gene-seed is stable in most aspects, an elongation of the canine teeth has been noted in many veterans, giving them a vampiric appearance, although they have no desire to drink blood (or so they have told the Inquisition). Notable Battle-Brothers *'Captain Hyrtacus': the only known survivor of the incident at the Sea of Pugnacity is Captain Hyrtacus of the 3rd Company. Although lost for decades, he was apparently pulled from the warp by a Space Wolves Rune Priest, Dreyrugr Blacktempest, whilst attempting to retrieve the Wolf Lord Jarn Valdyr, who had been trapped in the warp by Chaos cultists. Captain Hyrtacus currently travels with the company of Space Wolves as they seek omens of foretelling that might help them be reunited with their lost brothers. *'Brother Paraebius': Paraebius, a Tactical marine of the 4th company, was involved in a campaign to stop a force of Chaos Cultists when the opposing force summoned a Greater Daemon of Nurgle onto the battlefield. Many shots were fired at the Greater Daemon, but it was to Paraebius's chainsword that the foul beast finally fell and the tide of battle was turned in the favour of the Draconite Lords. *'Dreadnought Moros Mox Nox': Before his entombment in the holy sarcophagus of a Dreadnought, Moros Nox was a 1st company Sergeant attached to a squad of Tactical battle brothers defending a Forge Monastery against the renegade chapter, the Amethyst Warriors. The last man standing, Moros defended a temple to the Machine God until his plasma pistol over-heated and exploded in his hand (see banner in attached image). When he was found under a pile of fallen enemies by Draconite brethren, he requested that he may be allowed to rejoin the field of battle and so he was placed within the sepulchre of the dreadnought. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The main chapter colour of the Draconite Lords is a deep purple. Their pauldrons are black with silver trim. Sergeants are designated with a red stripe painted down their helmets. Scout Initiates wear black armour, as a mark of respect for those Draconite Lords that have fallen before them in battle. The Neophyte receives their colours in the Ceremony of Ascension to full Battle Brother, but veterans of each company often paint sections of their armour black, to honour their fallen brothers. Squads of veterans, even whole companies, have been known to paint their entire battle-plate black when going on what they believe to be a 'suicide mission' - one which they do not expect to return from. Chapter Badge The Draconite Lords' Chapter badge is a stylised dragon with wings spread wide centered on a field of black. Gallery File:Photo0522a.jpg|The left pauldron showing the iconography of the Draconite Lords. File:Photo0524a.jpg|The right pauldron showing the skull insignia indicating the rank of Captain. File:Photo0545a.jpg|Chapter Banner (close-up view). Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium